1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manufacturing equipment and, more specifically, to a stroke adjuster for a tool such as a wire brush utilized to remove unwanted build-up from plated workpieces.
2. Related Art
Motor-driven tools, such as wire brushes used in processes to remove "frost" from plated workpieces such as cotton picker spindles, are typically mounted at a workstation and are moved by a cylinder into contact with the workpieces. Adjustment is provided by a screw which advances the tool to compensate for wear and assure proper brushing action. It has been common practice for operators to adjust the tool inwardly toward the workpieces, farther than actually required, to minimize the number of adjustments necessary. However, such a practice causes premature tool wear and unpredictable results.